Son Goku
Son Goku '''is de hoofdpersonage in de mangaserie Dragon Ball. Hij is een Saiyan, een buitenaards ras. Hij werd als baby naar de Aarde gestuurd. Hij is de zoon van Bardock. Karakterbeschrijving Goku is de hoofdpersoon van de Dragon Ball-trilogie. Behalve dat is hij uiteindelijk ook de sterkste niet-gefuseerde krijger van de series. Goku is de zoon van de Saiyan Bardock en hij is zelf ook een volbloed Saiyan. Zijn Saiyannaam is Kakarot. Bij zijn geboorte was hij erg zwak, vandaar dat hij naar een planeet met zwakke inwoners werd gestuurd met het doel deze te veroveren: de Aarde. Op aarde vergat hij zijn doel door geheugenverlies na een val. Hij werd opgevoed door een oude man genaamd Gohan en hij ging van de aarde en haar inwoners houden. ﻿ Verhaal thumb|Goku als kind. Emperor Pilaf Saga Goku ontmoet vrij snel in de serie Bulma, die hem als bedreiging ziet. De 2 gaan samen reizen en komen op hun reis al verschillende personages tegen: Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha en Puar, Ox-King en zijn dochter Chi-Chi en de gemene Emperor Pilaf, die hun redelijk tot last zit. Saiyan Saga Bij het begin van de reeks Dragon Ball Z, begon Goku een familie met zijn vrouw Chi-Chi en kreeg hij een zoon, Gohan. De nieuwe bedreigingen komen spoedig als Raditz, Goku's eerder onbekende broer, uit de ruimte komt. Raditz vertelt aan Goku zijn Saiyan afkomst, en deelt hem mee dat hij oorspronkelijk naar de Aarde werd gestuurd om de planeet (maar, hij stootte zijn hoofd, en verloor blijkbaar zij geheugen en verloor al kennis van zijn Saiyan strijdersafkomst en heeft hem een goedhartige persoonlijkheid gegeven) te vernietigen. Wanneer Goku weigert om zijn vergeten opdracht uit te voeren, verslaat Raditz hem snel en ontvoert Gohan in een poging om hem anders te overtuigen. Om Raditz te verslaan en de Aarde te redden, sluit Goku zich aan bij Piccolo om zo Raditz te verslaan. Zelfs met hun gecombineerde kracht, houdt Raditz nog de overhand, tot Goku het ultime offer door Raditz op 1 plek te houden, zodat kan de Piccolo hem doden. In het hiernamaals wordt Goku hij getraind door King Kai, om de naderende Nappa en Vegeta weerstand te bieden. Weer in leven (dankzij de Dragon Balls) verslaat hij het duo en worden Vegeta en hij rivalen. Namek Saga Op Namek bereikt Goku in het gevecht tegen Frieza als eerste Saiyan in duizend jaar het Super Saiyan level. Cell Saga Dr.Gero wilt zich wreken omdat Goku de Red Ribbon Army heeft vernietigt en laat C.20 voor hem vechten waarna Goku verliest door een hartaanval.Na de gevechten met de Androids teistert een nieuw gevaar de aarde: Cell. Goku traint met Gohan in de Hyperbolic Timechamber en bereikt daar de levels van Ascended Super Saiyan en Ultimate Super Saiyan. Tijdens de Cell Games offert Goku zich weer op en deze keer keert hij niet terug tot leven. In het hiernamaals traint hij verder en bereikt hij de levels van Super Saiyan 2 en Super Saiyan 3. Buu Saga Na zeven jaar keert hij terug op aarde, in eerste instantie voor het 25e World Tournament. Een nieuwe vijand duikt echter op: Majin Buu. Ook blijkt Goku een tweede zoon te hebben, die vlak na zijn dood werd geboren: Goten. In het gevecht tegen Majin Buu krijgt Goku zijn leven terug van Elder Kai en na onder andere een fusie met Vegeta, verslaat hij de uiteindelijke vorm van Majin Buu. Tien jaar later vertrekt Goku met Uub (Buu's reïncarnatie) om te trainen en weer tien jaar later begint Dragon Ball GT... Dragon Ball GT In deze serie krijgt Goku de titel van 'Legendary Saiyan', omdat hij als enige op eigen kracht het Super Saiyan 4 level bereikt (na Golden Oozaru te worden). Goku verslaat in deze serie machtige vijanden als Baby en Super 17. Aan het einde van Dragon Ball GT geeft Goku zijn leven om de mensen op aarde terug te wensen. Na honderd jaar rust herrijst hij als 'Guardian of the Dragon Balls' en woont hij het gevecht bij tussen zijn nageslacht en dat van Vegeta. Vormen Kaioken Goku leert dit van King Kai nadat hij is dood gegaan door Raditz. Het thumb|Kaio Ken tegen Vegetaversterkt de kracht, snelheid en uithoudingsvermogen van de gebruiker met meerdere malen. De kleur van de kaioken techniek is altijd rood. Deze techniek kan ook ik combinatie worden gebracht met andere technieken. False Super Saiyan Goku wordt dit tegen Lord Slug in zijn film. Super Saiyan Als Krillin vermoord wordt door Frieza wordt Goku zo boos dat hij de Superthumb|False Super Saiyan tegen Slug Saiyan vorm bereikt. Later in de serie blijkt het dat je Super Saiyan wordt, wanneer je het echt nodig hebt. Dit was een van de grootste redenen waarom Vegeta niet Super Saiyan kon worden, omdat hij het wilde.thumb|Super Saiyan Ascended Super Saiyan Goku bereikt dit level in de Hyperbolic Time Chamber wanneer hij Gohan laat zien hoe sterk hij kan worden. Dit level heeft enorm veel kracht, maar de enorme spieren zorgen ervoor dat hij langzamer beweegt (bijvoorbeeld: Ultra Trunks) Na de ontdekking van Full Power Super Saiyan en Super Saiyan 2 werd de Ascended Super Saiyan transformatie overbodig. Full Power Super Saiyan '''Full-Power Super Saiyan is de derde fase van de ontwikkelde Super Saiyan. Het houdt in dat de Saiyan constant Super Saiyan kan zijn, zonder veel energieverlies. Goku bedacht dat ze dit moesten trainen en had daar de volgende gedachtegang bij: Als het 'natuurlijk' aanvoelt om een Super Saiyan te zijn, zonder veel energieverlies, kun je als het ware nog eens Super Saiyan worden en zo een hoger level bereiken. Je zou kunnen zeggen dat dit niveau de volledige beheersing over het Super Saiyan level is. Goku en Gohan zijn de enige twee die dit stadium bereiken. thumb|260px|Goku als een Full Power Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan 2 Goku Bereikt dit level tijdens het trainen in otherworld, Gebruikt hij voor het eerst in de Majin buu saga. Super Saiyan 3 Goku bereikt dit level terwijl hij in Otherworld traint. Hij gebruikt het als eerste in de Majin Buu Saga. (Hoewel Goku het eerder bereikte in de Saga, maar het niet liet zien tegen Majin Vegeta) Bij dit level heeft de Saiyan het uiterlijk en de kenmerken van Super Saiyan 2, maar er zijn een paar verschillen: De Saiyan krijgt haar tot op de grond en zijn wenkbrauwen verdwijnen. Het nadeel van deze transformatie is dat het enorm veel kracht verspild. Oozaru thumb|204px|Oozaru bij Pilaf's kasteel Goku kan dit altijd worden als hij een staart heeft en in de volle maan kijkt. (Hoewel hij bij Dragonball GT in een Golden Oozaru verandert, terwijl hij naar de aarde kijkt) Golden Oozaru In Dragonball GT veranderd Goku in Golden Oozaru in de Baby saga. Hij ziet eruit als een normale Oozaru eruitziet, alleen dan met de looks van een Super Saiyan, wat inhoud dat hij een gouden vacht heeft. Dit is het 'voor' stadium van Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 Nadat Goku veranderde in een Golden Oozaru was hij helemaal de weg kwijt. Toen Pan was aangekomen veranderde dit snel, Pan liet hem huilen en Goku veranderde in een Super Saiyan 4. Elder Kai beweerde dat wanneer je de macht krijgt over een Golden Oozaru dat je een Super Saiyan 4 wordt. Dit lukte Goku met de hulp van Pan. Dit level is heel anders dan de voorgaande levels en komt alleen in Dragon Ball GT voor. Het ziet er uit als een gewone Saiyan, maar dan met een rode vacht en nog wat kleine verschillen, zoals roodomrande ogen. De enige die deze vorm op eigen kracht bereikt is Goku. Vegeta wordt geraakt door de Blutz - wave machine en samen met Goku vormen zij nog Gogeta Super Saiyan 4. Deze 3 personages zien wij alleen in de anime, hoewel er door de Elder Kai werd beweerd dat er eerder Saiyans waren die een Super Saiyan 4 werden. (Elder Kai was de enige die iets wist over de Golden Oozaru en de Super Saiyan 4) Technieken *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Instant Transmission *Dragon Fist *Solar Flare *Destructo Disk Categorie:Characters Categorie:Saiyan Categorie:Z-fighters Categorie:Tournament vechters Categorie:Dragon Ball personages Categorie:DBZ personages Categorie:DBGT personages